Years in the Life of Us
by Tiff2015
Summary: This story is about what happens outside of the Hospital. Before you read you should know that all characters from George and Izzie to Mark and Lexi, are here and alive which means that I could kill off a couple characters. ;) Anyways, it's funny and will have LOTS of drama. Enjoy your read and give me feedback!


This is my first fanfiction for Grey's Anatomy, I'm really excited about it! I'll update once a week so stay close! I hope you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes._

_Chapter1: Not Mine_

_"Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep." Callie sat up in bed, "Please don't let that be mine." She said just above a whisper. She threw the covers off of her and walked to the other side of her and Arizona's room. "Whoo! It's not mine!" Callie squealed. Her squealing had caused her very Lovely girlfriend to wake up. "Is it mine?" Arizona asked. 'Nope, it's for Lexi." Callie said wondering why her pager was in their bedroom. "Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep." "I actually get to sleep today." She squealed again. "Shh Calliope, I'm trying to sleep." Arizona said. "Sorry, I'm just so happy it's not mine! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" she squealed again. Arizona threw a pillow at her which caused both women to giggle. "What time is it?" Arizona asked. "3:45a.m." her girlfriend replied._ _"Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep."_

_"Lexi! Lexi!" Callie said. "Wake up! Your pager is going off!" "No. I'm tired, I'm not going." said Lexi while ducking her head back under the covers. Callie walked over to the couch and pulled the sheets off of her. "Yes you are, now get up before I drag you off the couch." Callie said. "Fine, if I must." Lexi said while rolling off the couch and onto the cold hardwood floor. "When are you going home?" Calliope said to her as she decided it was time to stand up. "I'm not sure, whenever Avery decides to"— Callie interpreted her and said "You know that isn't what I meant. That isn't your home, you live there. Your home is across the hall with Mark." Callie said. _"Can we not have this discussion right now? It's 3:51a.m and I have to get ready for work." Lexi said walking towards the bathroom. Callie sighed, "Yeah, we can talk about it later."

"Morning Chief Webber." Arizona said walking hand-in-hand with Callie into the meeting room. They both took seats at the table. A few moments later Owen, Meredith, Alex, Izzie, George, Mark, Derek, Erica, Teddy, Dr. Bailey, Avery, April, and Cristina walked into the room and took their seats. "Okay, now that everyone is here let's begin." He looked at an empty chair and said "Wait, wait, wait. This isn't everyone. We're missing someone." he said pointing to the empty chair. "Lexi, we're missing Lexi." Callie said. "How did she manage to be late again?" Meredith asked. "I have no idea. She left way before we did." Callie said speaking for herself and Arizona. "Should we try calling her?" Avery asked. "I'm on it." said mark pulling out his phone. "No answer." He said. "Maybe it's just because she doesn't want to talk to you." Avery spat at him. "Well maybe she decided not to come to work today because she can't stand to look at you after what you did to her." Mark said. "What's going on between Lexi and me stays between Lexi and me. She doesn't need her"—"Enough!" Meredith said. "Mark, go check the West Wing, Avery the South Wing is all yours, Derek and Owen check the news and make sure there aren't any killing sprees or car accidents she could have been in. Be back in 30 minutes." She said. "Dr. Webber, can you give us a few minutes?" Teddy asked. "Sure." He said. "You too George" Teddy added. George left the room without any questions. Alex had this stupid smirk on his face, being left in room with tons of beautiful women, hell yeah. "Beat it Karev." Cristina said nodding her heard towards the door.

"You can come out, the men are gone." Izzie said. Lexi came out from the small storage room. "What is the point in all of this?" Erica asked, she was a little annoyed. "Looks like someone needs to get laid." Teddy said just above a whisper to her best friend Arizona. "I agree." said Cristina as she walked towards the door. Teddy, Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina erupted into laughter. "What's so funny?" Erica asked. "Nothing." Callie said. "Where are you headed Yang?" Izzie asked. "I have a surgery to do. I'll catch up with you later." She said as she closed the door behind her. "But really little Grey, what is the point of doing this?" April asked. "I guess there's not. I just need to be alone sometimes." Lexi said. While this was going on no-one really noticed what Callie and Arizona had been laughing at. "What's so funny over there?" Erica asked. "Nothing, I'm just in to mood for some…pound-cake." Callie said. "Yeah, now that I think about it so am I. Let's go eat some pound-cake." Arizona said while she practically dragged Callie out of the room. "Ewww." April and Izzie said. "Give it a few months, you'll get used to their ways." Teddy said. "I believe we have a surgery to get to Dr. Grey." She added. "After you." Meredith said walking to the door. "I'm going to go as well." April said. "Right behind you." Said Izzie. "Looks like it's just us." Lexi said. "Actually, I have to do my rounds with Dr. Bailey today." "That we do." Said Dr. Bailey. "Oh uh Lexi, you have about 10 more minutes until the men get back. I suggest you get out while you can." Lexi nodded and sat in the chair closest to her and sighed. "What am I doing with my life?" she asked herself. "What am I doing?"

Feedback! I need feedback. Any ideas or a specific way you would like for the story to go?


End file.
